


here in your arms as i shake

by lovethybooty



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: District 4, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Panem, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethybooty/pseuds/lovethybooty
Summary: they've been at this game too long.





	here in your arms as i shake

**Author's Note:**

> and if i’m to die before we spend a soft day  
> know my final thoughts will be of regret  
> if i'm to drown in the deep sea that parts us  
> i once lived and loved, don’t forget

soft light is drifting in through curtains, cotton thin, the sign of another night gone and passed. nails are gently scraping against her scalp, dragging down the back of her neck, fingertips lost in a tangle of dark curls. oh, how she wishes it could always be this way. what a _dream_ that would be.

“you know i'll never let you be alone,” he says, voice barely above a whisper. “you  _do_ know that, right?”

a light puff of air out through her nose, almost a laugh. they've been at this game too long. and she loves him _so much_ , but each night the bed is half empty is a night cold and long. she's growing tired.

“you shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“it's not really a promise, cresta.” his smile falls away, brows knitted, face stoney serious. “i'm just saying.”

“okay.”

“i don’t think you understand.”

“i guess not then,” a sigh of resignation, hand searching for his in the dark. her thumb brushes against the heel, skin coarse and calloused from years of abuse they seldom discuss. fingers intertwine, find home linked between his. she doesn’t mind the sweat that has pooled in his warm palm. like porch puddles after a rainstorm, it feels natural and right.

and the next heartbeats pass in silence, eyes fixed on the ceiling because she is afraid to look at him and _see._ he'sbleeding, she knows it. can taste it and a thousand other lips when she kisses him. can feel it and the ghosts of greedy hands on her own skin when she touches him. he has too much pride to admit it, cares too much to let it ruin her too. but she knows. and she knows he will leave again.

“do you love me?” her question is simple, the answer already known.

his tone is laced with confusion, expression sure to match, but she still can’t bring herself to break her gaze — an intense staring contest between girl and lathen plaster. “of course i do. what are you talking about?”

“that's the only promise you need to make. if you can promise me that, you don’t need to promise me anything else.” breath hitches, a small pause so as if to allow her words the chance to seep in. “so,  _do you?"_

“do what? promise to love you?”

“yeah.”

“annie,” the same seriousness as before swims in the praise of her name. “yes. of course. _always_ _."_

“okay, then it’s settled.”

“god, i love you.”

and his lips are on her’s, like a wave crashing into shore. it's heavenly and it’s fast and then it’s over. she blinks up, sees him for the first time in a long time. he's startlingly beautiful.

“yo te quiero también, _mi corazón_."


End file.
